vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Ansel
The relationship between the Original Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson and the werewolf, Ansel. Ansel is Klaus' biological father. It was revealed that Esther pulled Ansel back from the Other Side right before it collapsed and returned him to life so he could live among the wolves in the Bayou. The relationship between Klaus and Ansel was left primarily under-developed, as Klaus killed Ansel not long after they first met in the present day in order to protect his daughter Hope. Early History The Middle Ages Klaus was the result of an affair between Ansel and Esther in the late 10th century/early 11th century in a village which later became present-day Mystic Falls. After his birth, Ansel wanted to be involved in his life, but Esther forbade him from knowing his son because for several reasons; first, because her husband Mikael had started taking interest in his family again after Klaus' birth for the first time since the "death" of his eldest daughter Freya and Esther didn't want to ruin the fragile peace in her family, but also because she knew if Mikael ever learned the truth, he would destroy them all. For these reasons, Ansel did what Esther wanted and did his best to stay away from Klaus as he grew up, during which time Esther had four more children, but he couldn't help but be drawn to his son during the nights of the full moon, when his transformation into a wolf caused him to be subconsciously drawn to his own blood. When Klaus had grown into a young adult, he and his younger maternal half-brother Henrik, broke the rules of their village and snuck out during a full moon to watch the villagers transform into werewolves, and Henrik was killed by one or several werewolves in Ansel's pack. In their grief from losing another child, Mikael convinced Esther to protect the family using by tapping into her dark magic and performing a modified version of the immortality spell, which drew upon the sun and the ancient white oak tree in order to turn Mikael and their living children into the world's first generation of vampires, from whom all of the rest of the vampires were descended. After Klaus' transformation, Klaus made his first human kill, which triggered his latent werewolf curse and turned him into the world's first vampire-werewolf hybrid. Since neither Mikael nor Esther had werewolf heritage, it was revealed that Klaus was not Mikael's biological son, and he became incredibly enraged to learn that his wife had an affair with the Alpha of the same pack that killed his youngest child. In his fury and grief, Mikael murdered Ansel and the rest of his pack, which was the catalyst for the war between the vampires and the werewolves that continues to rage on in the present day. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Wheel Inside the Wheel, Ansel helped the mother of Klaus' child, Hayley search for Oliver and Elijah, who had both been kidnapped by Esther. They searched for him at the lycée in Lafayette Cemetery, where Ansel ran into Klaus after he had just arrived to rescue his brother as well. Klaus remembered him from when he had found Ansel's dead body right after Mikael had killed him in the early 11th century, but he refused to acknowledge that he was real, believing that Esther had created an illusion/hallucination of Ansel in order to torment him and convince him to take her deal to be placed in a mortal body. Esther confirmed to Klaus that Ansel was in fact real, but Klaus continued to refuse to acknowledge that Ansel was his father. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Klaus encountered Ansel once again in the Bayou when he traveled there in order to search for merlock orchids to awaken Elijah from Esther's spell. Despite Klaus' initial hesitance to trust Ansel, still suspicious that he was working with his mother to convince him to become mortal again, but ultimately accepted his help in obtaining the orchids for Elijah. The two bonded as they traveled through the Bayou together, and when Ansel confessed that he knew that Klaus' daughter was still alive, Klaus even admitted that he would have liked to have been raised as Ansel's son. However, he refused to risk Hope's life and safety solely because he desired a true father figure in his life, and ultimately killed Ansel in order to ensure that the truth about Hope being alive remained a secret to all but his most trusted family members, even after Ansel protested that Klaus wasn't capable of such an act. After killing Ansel, Klaus became incredibly distraught and upset that he made that choice, and later lamented to Elijah that he felt remorse for killing his biological father, who meant him no harm. Quotes Season Two :Klaus : "You." :Ansel : "Niklaus?" :Klaus : "No, no! You're not real!" :Ansel : "Niklaus!" :Klaus : "No! You're a phantom, conjured by Esther, that's all that you are!" :Klaus : "Mother! Stop this charade! I know that thing is not real!" :Ansel : "Look at me, Niklaus." :Ansel : "I am flesh and blood. Your flesh and blood." :Klaus : "You've been dead a thousand years!" :Ansel : "And through that time, I lingered on the Other Side, watching you let the world fall apart, until I woke, four moons past, in the land of wolves like myself." :Klaus : "No. No! No, you're just in my head. You're an illusion, meant by my mother to sway me to accept her bargain!" :Ansel : "I do not speak for Esther. I know nothing of her bargains. walks toward Klaus But you are my son." :Klaus : "And, if what you say is real, you are nothing to me. For all I care, you can crawl back to hell." :- Wheel Inside the Wheel ---- :Klaus : "Stop following me. I have no intention of taking Esther's bargain, and no desire to be remade a mortal being. Now, kindly piss off. I'm in a hurry to help my real family." :Ansel : "You seek the merlock orchid." :Klaus : "How did you know that?" :Ansel : "I saw you carry Elijah home last night. Who do you think used to find the orchid for your mother to put Mikael to sleep? Without my help, you could search forever." :Klaus : "My mother brought you back from the dead. My sense of strategy tells me that it wasn't to play a father-son game of hide and seek." :Ansel : "You can storm off in a fit of stubbornness if you like, but I suggest you do so toward the west." :Ansel : "A thousand years estranged, and you choose to walk in silence? Surely you have questions for me." :Klaus : "Just one. Is there a way to cure Elijah without having to listen to the pointless ramblings of an old man?" :Ansel : "I'm afraid the price of my expertise is conversation." :Klaus : "You know, I used to tell myself that my real father must have had no idea I existed. Otherwise, he'd never leave me to suffer under Mikael." :Ansel : "Esther forbade from seeing you. So, I waited, knowing that one day, you would trigger your curse and need your real father. When that happened, Mikael found me first. I fought him for you." :Klaus : "Yes, well, your grand declaration is just a few years too late." :Ansel : "Now, you joke, but I know you've always felt a void in your life. I've watched you from beyond for centuries. You've traveled all corners of the world, seen monuments erected, feasted on the blood of the history's most extraordinary men, but you've never found true peace." :Ansel : "Why don't you use your vampire abilities to end your doubts? Search my mind. You'll see I'm not aligned with your mother." :Klaus : "I have absolutely no interest in the inner-workings of your brain." :Ansel : "In our animal form, we feel everything more acutely." :Ansel : "When you were a boy, after each full moon, I would wake closer to your village, having been drawn to you in the night. Since I've been back, each month when I turn, I wake further from New Orleans. I know the call of my own blood, Klaus." :Ansel : "I know your child is still alive." :Klaus : "Ansel. I'd be lying if I said your offer wasn't appealing. I've never known a parent to be a benevolent force. I think I would have liked to have been your son. But, a different path was chosen for me, and I have, for the past one thousand years, been son of Mikael. Paranoid. Vengeful. And, powerful enough to protect my daughter." :Ansel : "I want to help you defend her." :Klaus : "I believe you. But, love is what Esther twists. She will take the best of your intentions, and she will use them to get to my little girl." :Klaus : "You waited too long before you came to rescue me. brushes past Ansel and stopsI won't make the same mistake with Hope." :Ansel : "No." :Ansel : "No, Klaus. I know you. You are not capable of this." :Klaus : "That's the first lie you've told me." :- Chasing the Devil’s Tail ---- Gallery Videos The Originals 2x07 Klaus tells Elijah that he killed his father The Originals 2x07 Klaus kills Ansel Pictures Normal TheOriginals206-1900.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-1919.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0612KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0854KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0926KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1052Ansel-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1055KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1064Ansel-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1751KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1813KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1817Ansel-Klaus.jpeg Trivia *Elijah is the only person that Klaus told about murdering his father, though Esther most likely assumed that Klaus was Ansel's killer after Klaus left his body for her to find in the crypt where she was previously holding Elijah captive. * Ansel was revealed to have been brought back by Esther before the destruction of the Other Side. However, because of Klaus' hatred for his mother after she tried to kill Hope, Klaus initially refused to be a part of Ansel's life. *It is revealed that Ansel had been watching over Klaus from the Other Side for 1,000 years. *Ansel was one of only a handful of characters who knows that Hope is still alive, a list which otherwise only includes Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and Hayley. *Klaus wanted to trust Ansel and his intent to reunite with his son, but he felt obligated to kill him to ensure Hope's safety, as he knew that if Ansel continued to live with the knowledge that Hope was alive, Esther would eventually find out and use that information to try to hurt her once again. *Despite the good intentions of Ansel and his desire to help Klaus, Klaus will never accept him as his father, because for Klaus, his only father is Mikael. **This is shown to be because according to Klaus, Ansel was too late in trying to rescue him when they met after Esther resurrected him when escaping the collapsing Other Side. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship